


S/M

by Hydeto_xiu10969



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydeto_xiu10969/pseuds/Hydeto_xiu10969
Summary: 嘛，就是两个人嘿嘿嘿





	S/M

SM

其实无所谓S或是M。因为它无非就是伤害加害和疼痛。而且对双方产生的效果都是这样。就像是现在，谁都不能明白母狗一样跪趴在山下亨身下叫都叫不出来的森内贵宽，到底是因为疼痛爽到高潮，还是因为他将自己代入了驰骋在自己身上刚刚射了他一肚子的山下亨。不得不说，在肾上腺素和精虫一起要冲到脑子里的时候，无论是多么冷淡的人，他的共情能力都会像有了自我意识一样，让"爽"——这仅此一种的感受四处蔓延，并毫不顾忌它们的泛滥成灾。

这感觉妙不可言。

所以山下亨叫醒他的那一巴掌，是在经历了脖颈的突然拉伸、耳朵里从失真到清晰的一声清脆、到脑子里的嗡嗡闷响，再到半张脸的火辣，最终才作为痛觉被刚刚昏死过去的森内贵宽感受到的。  
侧颈拉伸的疼痛紧随而来，气管仿佛扭曲成结一般，让戴着实心口球的森内贵宽憋得满脸通红。胸口更频繁的起伏让他看起来更加色情，毫无抵抗力的样子更让人施虐欲大增。  
山下亨也就顺势撑在了森内的身上，一只大手狠狠地按住他起伏不停的胸口。嘴角上扬的弧度让侧眼盯着他的森内心下咽了口口水。  
早就换成了仰面朝上的体位。呵，谁他妈知道山下亨要了他多少次。依然大张的双腿一点力气也使不出来，腰臀悬空，唯一的依靠就是跪趴在自己两腿间，捅进自己身体的男人的巨大。  
夹了夹麻木到不行的后穴，尝试着感受了一下。啊，是的，当然，山下亨深入进来的那玩意依然像是烧红了的铁棍。妈的，这个人嗑药了吗？  
甚至没有力气把脑袋回正，缺氧缺到眼前发黑。  
"还有多余的力气夹我呢？嗯，小猫咪？"一个崩坏的微笑。  
森内想给他一个白眼。他也确实这么做了。但这个白眼是因为亨将按在他胸口的手挪到了他的脖子上，然后收紧了力道。  
像是离了水的鱼一样。很快，森内开始了垂死般的挣扎。后穴无意识的收紧，身上的山下亨爽得低吼了一声。  
用粗暴的顶撞"安抚"了身下的人。当然，此时的森内也基本到了休克的程度。  
"Wowwowwow,别死啊小猫咪，"依然是那个微笑，"我可没兴趣操一具尸体啊。"但掐住脖子的手并没有松开一丝，反而发狠了般加重了力道。越来越紧，越来越紧，越来越紧....直到他再次射在了深处。

山下亨终于松开了掐在那柔弱脖颈上的手。

粗暴却富有技巧地解开了扣在森内脑后的口球扣。把刚解下的黑色口球扔到了一边，狠狠地用手抹了一把森内没能咽下的口水，又把它们擦到了一片狼藉的床单上。  
控制着力道地拍了拍身下人的脸："怎么样？还活着吗？"  
没有回应。放下了上扬的嘴角，保持着伏趴在森内贵宽身上的姿势。丝毫没有担心地等着。

终于缓了过来。森内贵宽轻咳了几声。下体和绑在背后的胳膊早就没了知觉，但突然灌入肺部的空气让他瞬间找回了感觉。  
"嗯~，看起来状态不错嘛。那就奖励一下吧。"  
妈的很好，森内贵宽再一次在心里翻起了白眼。作为一场折磨和一场欢愉的结尾，一个窒息带血的吻真他妈的再美好不过了。

"从老子屁股里滚出去..."缓了好一阵，森内哑着嗓子好不容易挤出了声。  
"吃饱了？"山下亨调侃道，但是没做留恋地退出了自己，顺势就坐了起来拿上衣服准备去洗个澡。  
"去死啊混蛋..."发狠着用弱气的声音骂道。  
"啊啊啊，"无奈的叹了口气，"算了算了，姑且对你负责到底吧。"粗暴地从腰部拎起趴在床上的人，毫无负重感的走进了浴室。

清理的过程倒是很温柔。  
而森内在这一过程中也是意外的温顺。啊，也不能说是意外吧，毕竟身上累的疼的像是刚被一头大象撞过。  
去他妈的山下亨！咬咬牙，但确实是没有力气反抗了。

 

森内贵宽的父亲是关东地区最大的黑道组织森组的组长，所以尽管还是个处于叛逆期的青少年，森内贵宽便已经作为准组长接手了森家相当一部分的生意。  
但是为了反抗父亲，森内贵宽有在偷偷扩张自己的势力。最成功的生意是和山下亨的这一笔。但不得不说，这也是让他最后悔的。

山下亨跟森内贵宽同岁，甚至还小那么一点。但是刚进入森组的时候就引起了不小的轰动。  
他杀了人。森组一个相当大的干部。而那个干部正好是贵宽抓住了把柄，备好了筹码，准备拉到自己这边的必要人物。  
没人知道山下亨使了什么手段让全世界都知道那个老东西是他杀的，却一点可以定罪的证据也没留下。  
所以自然而然，山下亨就坐上了这个和他年龄不符的高位。

森内贵宽当时气得牙痒痒，甚至想干脆暗地里干掉这个新上任的干部，但为自己的大局着想，他最终还是决定去拉拢他。  
这自然不会那么容易。  
森内贵宽花了大半年的时间找人跟踪调查山下亨，看他喜欢什么，有什么把柄落下，或者干脆很简单，这个人老家在哪有什么亲人。

一无所获。

这个人的各类档案不光是干净，甚至可以说是孑然。

所以森内再三的想着干脆弄死他得了。

然后是那天在某个荒唐的高级俱乐部里的偶遇。  
现在想想，谁他妈知道那是不是偶遇呢。

森内当时正在和某个金发大胸的外国美女热舞。女人是那种典型的欧美身形，显得旁边的森内更小只。但是很明显，小只的本人并没有这样的意识。  
药物、香水、灯光、音乐....所有的感官都被刺激得一塌糊涂。然后森内的眼睛瞟到了清醒得格格不入的山下亨。他是在盯着自己看——四目相对的同时，森内贵宽确定了。心下发怵，但并没有表现出来。那个人是来猎艳的还是来捕食的？或者干脆就说，那个人到底是开膛手杰克还是汉尼拔啊。  
呵，那自己又是妓女还是威尔呢。斜了斜嘴角，森内贵宽为自己这样的想法感到好笑。  
去他的吧，快感谢老子因为还没到时候所以懒得找麻烦。  
可是谁知道对上眼后山下亨竟然就这么起身过来了。灵活而冷漠地躲开了围上来的女人们，直奔森内。捏了一把正卖力扭着的女人的屁股，在她的双峰之间里塞了数目不少的小费，森内示意她走开。  
女人回头看了眼来人，讪讪离开。但是内心最不爽的还是森内贵宽本人。  
"你他妈有什么事？！"  
"干嘛让她走啊。"  
"想上自己去钓。"  
"嗯哼"后来的男人不知所谓地耸了耸肩，接着仍直勾勾盯着森内，"嘛，确实挺想上的。"  
"哦？"  
"毕竟光是看你们跳舞我就看硬了。"不知所谓的补充。  
"呵，看起来对上了你的口味喽？"  
冷笑着抬起头直对上来人的眼睛。  
山下亨又上来了一步，森内不得不把脑袋再抬高一点。"嗯，这个角度很棒。"低沉的男声在咫尺之内响起。  
"What？"  
"嗯...想象到了你跪在我的跨间含着我的东西抬头看我的画面。"  
"呵，那祝你好运。"森内贵宽退了一步准备掉头离开。  
"我相信我的运气。"追上一步，抓住森内的手臂。贴近了森内的耳朵，呼了一口气。  
抖了一下，耳尖立马通红。

突然有种感觉，好像和这个人做爱也不错...?

"你在调查我吗？结果怎么样？"关西腔和磁性的嗓音。  
小小怔了一下。甩开抓住自己的手："谁他妈稀得调查你？你在调查我吧？今天是这么巧吗？"  
"Wowowow，chill，man."做出投降的手势。  
"那么要约个会吗？"  
"哈？"  
"我大概知道你在想什么。"  
"哦？"

 

森内贵宽也不记得自己当时是故意招惹山下亨的还是真的忘了约定。  
总之进门之前不敲门，那进门之后的一切就都是没敲门的人的错。  
总之，他在山下亨进门的时候插进了身下的女人。  
"哦呀"小小惊讶了一下，然后敞着门放松着身子就靠在了门口。森内完全没有被影响到，大开大合地操干着跪趴在床上的女人，睁着一双雾气朦胧的眼睛看向他，"有什么事来着？"  
"要求在森少爷您的地方约会，原来是为了这个啊。"  
"嗯哼"  
"一起吗？"声音染上了颜色。  
"在旁边看着吧。"  
"诶，真狠心啊。"掏出从门口保镖那顺来的枪，慢慢挪到完全没在看他的森内的身后。

干柴烈火的男女开始的大概很着急。女人的内裤挂在一只脚腕上，文胸的扣是解开了，但肩带还挂在两肩上。森内本人更是只脱了上衣，敞开了裤子拉链。臀缝若隐若现。

带着凉意的左手一个手指一个手指地缠上了森内的腰侧。森内整个人哆嗦了一下，插在女人身体里的下身更又精神了一步。上好的衬衫衣料贴上了后背。右手握着枪，将枪管贴着森内贵宽内侧的大腿一路向上。

森内贵宽心下一惊，但并没有停止身下的动作。他感受着枪口的上移。  
腰窝，脊椎，肾，后心，脖颈。  
枪口离开了身体，身后人稍大的动作让森内贵宽一个激动射进来女人的身体。  
"Wow..."感受到了自己怀里人的状态。  
山下亨把下巴放在了森内贵宽的肩上，举起枪。"喂，"山下亨提高了音量。女人被突然的声音吓得停止了叫床，森内因为不方便回头就顺着枪口望了过去。  
充斥着情色湿润声音的房间突然寂静。  
女人小心地想回头看看，然后枪响了。  
子弹射到了女人脸前的床上。女人发出了撕声裂肺的，到现在为止最真实的尖叫。  
"婊子，你的工作结束了。"女人哭喊着却一动都不敢动。  
左手滑到了森内的小腹上，山下亨用了些力气。  
更下去了一些，在男女的连接处打转。  
刚射完的小森内又精神起来。  
引导着森内退出来。  
"滚吧。"  
女人毫无形象地爬开，抓起手边的衣服，一路连滚带爬地逃离开去。  
"只剩我们俩了，森少爷。"带着情色的男低音。  
"呵..."

枪声和全裸着逃开的女人很快找来了守卫。在山下亨完全进入的时候，七八把枪的保险栓同时被拉开。抬头笑着望了眼直对自己的黑洞洞的枪口，山下亨不屑一笑。  
"给老子滚开..."被看光了的森内羞耻到全身通红。  
"他是这么说的。"山下亨耸了耸肩。  
几个人犹豫着，然后山下亨捧着森内贵宽的后脑来了个深入喉咙的热吻。

"我跟着你。"山下亨扣好衬衫的扣子，拍了一把森内贵宽光裸的屁股。  
"妈的..."

 

之所以说是最成功的一笔生意，是因为山下亨给森内贵宽带来了足够多的资源。他确实很了解他，知道他想要什么。这很神奇，毕竟谁能想到像森内贵宽这样心狠手辣玩世不恭的黑道继承人，六亲不认似的做了这么多，只是为了让母亲和两个弟弟远离是非呢。  
呵，所以这也成了森内贵宽头疼的原因。自己真的太失败了——二人在成为固定床伴之后森内总是这么想。他开始离不开他了。

森内贵宽本质上是个抖S，疼痛对他是一点吸引力也没有的。倒不如说为什么成为抖S就是因为怕疼。他很少有长久的女伴，其一是因为自己容易腻，其二便是好歹还有些怜香惜玉的绅士风度。  
但令他自己也感到奇怪的是，森内贵宽从来没有讨厌过山下亨给予他的任何疼痛甚至是濒死体验。他甚至依赖它们。

就像是平时做事儿一样，在性事方面山下亨也总能做得很巧妙。毫无疑问，山下亨是个相较于森内贵宽更甚的S，只是很难有人能从这个男人禁欲的脸和生活作风里看出端倪。他知道森内贵宽想要什么。从根本上来讲，森内需要的是来自他人的恰到好处的注意。山下亨喜欢制造窒息感，因为这种相较皮鞭、蜡油这些可能留疤的东西或者最原始的掌掴——当然他也喜欢这些——掐住脖子阻止呼吸能更长久地延续快感。管它对森内来说是不是快感了，总之它给予了他持续的关注。至少山下亨是这么理解的。不过或者他也可以尝试下别的。  
每次都搞得像是强奸。这个大概是不能算在情趣里了，但山下亨是很享受这个过程的。两个S，啊不对，单纯的两个男人的较量会让赢的一方更有征服感。而正好每一回，每一晚，每一刻，森内贵宽都是个需要被重新征服的人。

所以说山下亨很理解森内贵宽？其实也不是。只是两人臭味相投罢了。

正如山下亨自己所说，他的运气很好。森内贵宽在那次酒吧"偶遇"之后，按照他的想法给他口了无数次。  
塞进屁股里的跳蛋或是按摩棒或是尾巴，强制分开膝盖的束具，屈辱的跪资，反绑的双手...当然，还有金属的口环。  
粗暴的深喉。窒息的一个步骤。  
太美了。那副被顶得翻着白眼，充满了痛苦和情欲的表情。  
山下亨不知道为什么对自己的运气有迷之自信，也不知道为什么自己就是对森内贵宽有这么强的欲望。

或者说有那么单纯而强烈的好感。

可能是记忆深处总有个在冰淇淋车旁牵着两个弟弟的瘦小男孩，一边严厉地说着为什么不能多吃，一边揉揉最小弟弟的脑袋，从老板手上礼貌地接下两个甜筒。  
可能是那个依然瘦小，却拿着凶器，被溅了血还一脸漠然的男孩。当时男孩光裸着身子骑坐在一具尸体上，而那具尸体正是山下亨断绝了关系的父亲。  
开始有点恶心自己和父亲一样的性癖了。内心扶额。

总之就是这样的故事。

 

后记——

森内贵宽在山下亨的协助下扳倒了自己的亲生父亲。刚好到了叛逆期的那个最小的弟弟在某次不愉快的家庭会议后朝大哥开了一枪。  
山下亨替他挡了枪。  
肩部擦伤。  
嘛，叛逆期就是这么讨厌，没办法啊。

然后是一次火拼，山下亨替森家现任组长挡了两枪。  
胃部和左肺。  
当时他想的是真他妈背，还有事没做呢。  
然后等醒来的时候才发现自己还能抢救一下。  
看到森内的时候突然就觉得自己这两枪挨得值，那人担心却拼命不想让他看出来的表情堪称绝景。

**Author's Note:**

> 我爱AO3  
> 虽然名字里不能放汉字


End file.
